


Holiday Travelers

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just passing through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Travelers

The town was small. The people that passed probably thought them holiday travelers, and they were, really. Here on break from field work, a cosy getaway. One, she realized, where no one knew who they were; that they were master and apprentice, what she was, who he was.

Where they wouldn’t have to keep their relationship secret.

Apparently, her red-headed companion came to the same conclusion, and now her back was against the wall, his arousal against her stomach. She grinned back wolfishly, not intimidated at all.

“And just what does Jani want for Christmas?” Charlie growled in her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2006 Winter Drabblethon Challenge.


End file.
